how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ich liebe New Jersey
Ich liebe New Jersey '''ist die dritte Episode der vierten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 06.10.2008 in den USA und am 05.12.2009 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Ted beschwert sich darüber, so weit nach New Jersey zu fahren, um Stella zu sehen. Wenn er bei Stella ankommt, schläft sie meistens schon und mit seinen Freunden kann er ebenfalls kaum Zeit verbringen und verpasst somit wichtige Ereignisse, wie zum Beispiel Barneys Versuch, eine Lesbe aufzureißen. Als er Stella von seinem Problem erzählt, schlägt sie Ted vor, mit seinen Freunden nach New Jersey zu kommen um dort gemeinsam auszugehen. Teds Freunde lehen zuerst ab und erinnern Ted daran, wie sehr er New Jersey hasst, jedoch kann er sie überreden, indem er ihnen sagt, dass sie nie wieder nach New Jersey kommen müssen, da Stella und ihre Tochter bei Ted einziehen werden, nachdem sie geheiratet haben. Robin kann ihren Job nicht mehr leiden, da sie in ihren Nachrichtensendungen keine ernsthaften Themen anmoderieren darf und schlechte Wortspiele machen muss. Als ihr ein Job bei einem seriösen Nachrichtensender angeboten wird, akzeptiert sie sofort und berichtet in ihrer nächsten Nachrichtensendung von ihrem Abschied. Sie hält sogar eine kleine Rede, die Ted für sie geschrieben hatte. Am Samstag fahren Ted, Barney, Lily und Marshall nach New Jersey, um mit Stella auszugehen, jedoch müssen sie erfahren, dass Lucys Babysitter abgesagt hat und sie in Stellas Haus bleiben müssen. Ted versucht seine Freunde davon zu überzeugenthumb|left|366px|Stellas Keller., dass es darum geht, zusammen zu sein, jedoch wollen sie umbedingt zurück in den MacLaren's Pub. Stella überhört ihre Beschwerden und nimmt sie mit in ihren Keller, der "coolsten Bar in New Jersey" mit ein paar Brettspielen und einer halben Tischtennisplatte. Nachdem Barney einen schlechten Witz macht und seine Faust zum Fist-Bump erhebt, jedoch niemand ihn abklopfen will, sagt er, er würde seinen Arm nicht herunternehmen, bis seine Faust abgeklopft wird. Robin kommt schließlich auch in Stellas Haus an und muss ihren Freunden berichten, dass ihr kein Job, sondern nur ein Vorstellungsgespräch angeboten wurde und sie nun zu ihrem alten Job zurückkehren muss. Lily und Barney versuchen sie davon abzuhalten und erinnern sie daran, wie erniedrigend ihr alter Job war. Ted ist schockiert, als er herausfindet, dass Stella denkt, er würde nach ihrer Hochzeit zu ihr ziehen, da sie es für einen Witz gehalten hatte, als Ted ihr vorschlug mit Lucy nach Manhattan zu ziehen, da dies ihrer Meinung nach kein guter Ort sei, um ein Kind großzuziehen. Sie bittet Ted, in einen örtlichen Supermarkt zu fahren, um Bier zu kaufen, wo er immernoch Bedenken hat nach New Jersey zu ziehen, da er Angst hat, nie wieder in die Stadt zu kommen. Marshall scheint der Gedanke zu gefallen, in New Jersey zu leben. Inzwischen macht Barney weiter schlechte Witze, um etwas "Anerkennung" zu bekommen, da es ihm mittlerweile Schmerzen bereitet, seinen Arm hoch zuhalten. Robin schleicht sich aus dem Keller um ihren alten Chef anzurufen thumb|372px|Robin ruft ihren Chef an.und ihn um ihren alten Job zu bitten. Er stimmt zu, falls sie es schafft, innerhalb einer halben Stunde bei dem Sender zu sein. Schließlich klaut Robin dass Fahrrad von Lucy, Stellas Tochter. Als Ted und Marshall zurück sind konfrontiert Ted Stella mit seiner Abneigung gegen New Jersey. Stella will jedoch nicht wegziehen, da sie Lucy nicht entwurzeln will. Außerdem sagt sie, New Jersey sei besser als New York, was Ted und Lily wütend macht. Sie beginnen darüber zu streiten, was denn besser sei und Barney bittet alle Beteiligten darum, seine Faust abzuklopfen. Inzwischen beeilt sich Robin, um zu ihrem alten Sender zu gelangen, wobei sie sogar einen Autounfall, der die Straße blockiert, mit einem Rückwärtssalto überspringt. Lily sagt, Stella würde sich an New York gewöhnen und es lieben lernen, genauso wie Marshall. Marshall enthüllt, dass er New York hasst, da die Stadt für Leute konstruiert wurde, die kleiner sind als er und dass er New Jersey liebt, mit seine großen Läden und Dosenhaltern, die überall angebracht sind. Als Ted trotzdem nicht nach New Jersey ziehen will, stürmt Stella wütend aus dem Keller. Ted sucht Stella, findet jedoch nur Lucy vor, die von dem Streit aufgewacht ist. Er liest ihr eine Geschichte vor, damit sie wieder einschlafen kthumb|left|360px|Ted und Stella.ann. Als er Stella schließlich findet, stimmt er zu, nach New Jersey zu ziehen. Robin schafft es gerade noch rechtzeitig, zu ihrem alten Sender zu gelangen und kann wie gewohnt auf Sendung gehen. Als jedoch ihre erste Sendung wieder ein schlechtes Wortspiel enthält, entscheidet Robin, dass es doch richtig war, zu kündigen und verlässt ihren Arbeitsplatzt. Als Lily und Barney das sehen, klopft Lily schließlich Barneys Faust ab, da sie meint er hätte Robin bei ihrer Entscheidung geholfen. Jedoch macht Barney daraufhin wieder einen schlechten Witz und erhebt seine Hand zum High-Five. Auch dieses Mal will er seine Hand nicht herunter nehmen, bis Robin ihren Freunden eröffnet, dass ihr ein Job in Japan angeboten wurde, den sie annehmen wird. Zitate ''" Ich geh´ jetzt mal ein bisschen New Jersey abdrücken." - '''Ted Mosby'' Gaststars *Sarah Chalke als Stella Zinman Musik *Bruce Springsteen - "Jersey Girl" Fehler *Übersetzungsfehler: Im Original leitet Zukunfts- Ted die Folge mit den Worten "Kids, in the fall of 2008 ..." ("Kinder, im Herbst 2008 ...") ein. In der deutschen Fassung wird daraus "Kinder, im Herbst vor dreißig Jahren ..." , was dem Jahre 2000 entsprechen würde. Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Ted sagt in der Folge Kinder oder Argentinien, dass Robin in Japan leben würde. *Ted liebt es Reden zu halten, wie es auch schon in der Folge Die Kette des Anbrüllens zu sehen war. *Teds Abneigung gegenüber New Jersey tauchte auch schon in der Folge Wir sind nicht von hier auf. *Barney bietet unrealistische Geldmengen, um seinen Fist-Bump zu bekommen. *Robins Geschichte über ihren Stunt ähnelt einer Situation in der Folge Von Tänzern und Tauben. *In der Folge Verliebt, Verlobt, Versagt sagt Marshall, dass er Oliven lieben würde. In dieser Episode kann man ihn dabei sehen, wie er ein Olivenglas umklammert. *Barney liebt Herausforderungen. *Robin musste schon in der Folge Kennen wir uns? schlechte Wortspiele vortragen. *Robin trägt eine Schmetterlingskette, die auch schon von Lily und Abby getragen wurde. Ironischerweise tut sie dies, während sie in iher Rede einen Schmetterling erwähnt. *In der Episode Blitzgiving kommt das Aw, man auch vor. Anspielung *Stella benutzt Brian Collins Standardsatz "Und Boom macht die Ladung Dynamit!" ("Boom goes the Dynamite!"). *Als Robin das Fahrrad stiehlt, ist eine tickende Digitaluhr, wie in der Serie 24, zu sehen. *In dem Streit darüber, ob New York oder New Jersey besser sei, werden Woody Allen, Frank Sinatra sowie sein Lied "New York, New York" erwähnt. *Die Szene in "PriceCo Superstore" wurde in einem Costco gedreht. Außerdem gibt es Anspielungen auf die Supermarktkette, wie die Notwendigkeit, ein Foto für die Mitgliedskarte zu machen, sowie die immensen Größen, in denen Produkte verkauft werden. *Das Fahrrad, das Robin klaut ist pink, mit Glitter am Lenker und Blumen am Korb. Es sieht genau so aus, wie das Fahrrad von Phoebe aus Friends. *Als Robin sich bei MetroNews1 verabschiedet, hält sie eine von Ted geschriebene Rede, in dem sie sich selbst als einen Schmetterling bezeichnet, der aus seinem Cocon schlüpft. Als sie am nächsten Abend erneut die Nachrichten liest, hat sie eine Kette mit einem Schmetterling um den Hals. * Ted kauft bei PriceCo einen Karton Radeberger Pilsner. High-Fives *Als Marshall einen Witz über die Lesbe, die Barney angraben will, macht, gibt er Barney einen Fistbump. *Nachdem Barney einen schlechten Witz macht, will niemand seine Faust, die er zum Fist-Bump erhoben hat, abklopfen. Er versucht alles um einen Fistbump zu erzielen. Am Ende klopft ihn schließlich Lily ab, da sie stolz auf ihn ist. Danach macht er sofort wieder einen schlechten Witz und erhebt seine Hand zum High-Five. Schließlich nimmt er seine Hand, die er bis dahin erhoben hatte, herunter, als Robin sagt, sie würde nach Japan ziehen. *Als Robin sagt sie, sie hätte den Tropensturm "Hektor" "Schrektor" nennen müssen, sagt Marshall "Da schieß' ich doch gleich ein Schreck-Tor!". Darauf hin gibt Ted ihm einen Fist-Bump, was Barney verärgert, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt immernoch seine Hand erhoben hält.